Things We Lost In The Fire
by Bella Flower
Summary: Rose Elleanora desejava não voltar tão cedo a Londres e encarar de frente todos os seus problemas. Mas quando o seu irmão mais novo se encontra nas mãos do mais novo Lorde Das Trevas , Rose irá voltar com um plano bastante arriscado . Acontecimentos que ela esperava ter à muito esquecido voltam a assombra-la e envolvem mais pessoas que ela queria...


_Shine a light on me_

 _Cause I was lost at sea_

 _While the waves were dragging me underneath_

 _(Woah) shine a light on_

 _Shine a light on me_

Desde que fugira de Londres há exatamente três anos atrás que culpa e dor se tornaram os meus melhores amigos. Meus pais, tios e primos pensam que eu como Sonserina que era tinha fugido com medo da guerra que se avizinhava. No entanto, fora exatamente o oposto.

No meu último ano em Hogwarts conheci um garoto muito ingénuo e apegado ao seu irmão, escolhi a Vítima, fui amada, traída e traidora. Foi o início e o fim de tudo.

 _ **Flashback On**_

Tínhamos acabado de descer das carruagens que nos levavam ao castelo. Lucas e Dominique discutiam algo acerca de uma reportagem que saíra no Pasquim com Domi claramente irritada por Lucas gozar com os Lovegood/ Scamanders. Scor e Al falavam de Quadribol e eu, bem, eu pensava na minha próxima prank e como sentiria a falta de dançar Ballet. Continuamos a andar para o Castelo, ouvimos como usualmente elogios e as expectativas para o que faríamos no nosso último ano. O resto dos meus colegas dirigiram-se para o Salão e eu acabei ficando para trás conversando com alguns quadros mágicos.

— Rose, querida, como foram as férias? – Uma mulher loira e de pele extramente pálida de um quadro bastante envelhecido perguntou. Foi nesse momento que reparei que Lucille já não se encontrava na sua antiga pose.

—O mais normais possíveis considerando a minha família.- Lucy como era apelidada entre os membros ilustres do aclamado Clube Pinturesco de Hogwarts riu solenemente e avisou-me:

—Gostaria de conversar mais consigo, querida. Mas acho melhor te apressares a Seleção deve estar prestes a começar e todos aqui sabem que a Diretora detesta interrupções no seu famoso discurso.

—Claro, até breve.

Caminhei calmamente até ao Salão afinal acho que se eu aparecer um pouco depois de a Seleção começar não vai fazer mal nenhum, acho eu …. Estava quase a beira das enormes portas rústicas quando fui atropelada por um rapazinho que pelas suas características físicas ainda seria selecionado.

— Ei! - Falei enquanto me levantava do chão e sacudia os meus robes. Finalmente encarei com mais precisão o rapazinho que me levou ao chão, era um pouco pálido e tinha os cabelos perfeitamente alinhados. Ele parecia um pouco com medo da minha reação

— Des…culpe – O rapazinho sussurrou. Achei engraçado afinal eu não metia assim tanto medo, ou metia? Baixei– me um pouco para ficar do tamanho dele e falei:

— Não te preocupes – Sorri amigavelmente. Eu era profissional em lidar com crianças. – Podia ter acontecido a qualquer um, a propósito, chamo-me Rose Eleanora Weasley. E o meu caro cavalheiro? – Inquiri e o menino abrira um largo sorriso.

— Jacob.

O rapaz olhou-me com os seus olhos amendoados e com uma cara pensativa ele encarou durante uns longos segundos o meu cabelo ruivo.

— Weasley! Nunca pensei em conhecer uma Weasley ainda mais uma na Sonserina. Inacreditável.

Jacob era realmente alguém peculiar mas muito fofo.

— Sim, acho que foi exatamente isso que o meu pai pensou quando soube. Bem, acho que deveríamos ir para o Salão ainda tem que ser selecionado. – Jacob concordou e quando começámos a caminhar James Potter apareceu.

— A recrutar mais Cobrinhas para o teu ninho, Weasley? – Potter falou com um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto.

Eu ia resmungar com ele quando Jacob me interrompeu:

— Este dia continua a melhorar, um Potter!- Assim como mais cedo ele me olhou com admiração, Jacob para minha infelicidade estava estupefacto.

—James Sirius Potter em carne e osso. Então, rapazinho, não me digas que a minha querida prima já te estava a contar os seus planos amadores de Comensal, ham!?- Como sempre lá estava o tão sorriso sacana dele presente na sua face.

—Olha aqui Potter! Estou farta das tuas provocações contra a minha Casa . Não te atrevas a voltar a falar barbaridades como essa, guarda a tua opinião para ti , estás avisado .

—Uou , andaste as férias todas a pensar nisso , foi ? Sonhando comigo , priminha ? - Potter ironizou enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos negros e puxava a sua varinha do bolso dos robes.

—Ahah... Querias tu isso . Aliás eu tenho praticamente a certeza que só nos teus sonhos , tu voltas a ter tudo que tinhas antes de Hogwarts. Pobre Hayley , que saudades... - Mal referi o nome o rapaz à minha frente estremeceu e cerrou os dentes num claro gesto de irritação

— Podes falar dela o quanto quiseres . Acho que é bom sempre te lembrares o quão rejeitada e posta em segundo plano tu és. Sabias que o teu querido paizinho apenas aceitou a naja de filha que tem por amor à Tia Mione !? Ninguém te ama completamente , Rose . Não penses que é por seres da Sonserina é só mesmo por tua e completa culpa. - Eu não consegui pensar corretamente então puxei a minha varinha e apontei - lhe ao pescoço. Ele nem pestanejou apenas abriu um sorriso de lado e sussurou:

—Vais me lançar uma maldição das trevas? Afinal deves ser muito experiente nisso, aposto que as Cobrinhas unem-se todas para tentarem todo o tipo delas , principalmente tu . Deduzo que agora o Ridley se tornou o vosso Mestre. Será que temos uma nova Bellatrix aqui !?- Ele termina o seu patético discurso com um enorme sorriso estampado na cara. AHGR, só me apetece arrancar devagar e dolorosamente cada dente que ele tem naquela boca imunda, como é que ele se atreve a mencionar aquela psicopata !

Calma, Rose, calma… Pensa na tristeza da tua madrinha se tu chegares ao Natal sem nenhuma tentativa frustrada de Potter ao teu lado. É neste momento que reparo que a maioria dos alunos e os professores olhavam -nos não supressos mas com curiosidade sobre o motivo da discussão . Procuro os meus amigos que olham diretamente para o meu Rival analisando cada gesto e procurando alguma tentativa de sentimentos do Maroto.

Jacob já tinha saído de perto de nós e juntado-se aos colegas do 1ºano . Felizmente ele não ouvira nem metade da discussão.

— Rosie está tudo bem ? Algum problema , Potter ? - Damon Ridley apareceu e questionou-me carinhosamente . Eu acenei com a cabeça em concordância , estava com uma enorme dor de cabeça porém a presença do meu talvez namorado melhorou bastante o cenário que ainda estava presente na minha memória recente. Lux entrelaçou a minha mão quente na sempre gélida dele

— Vejamos se não é o tão aclamado Damon Pollux Ridley . Impressionante como vocês todos vivem em bando , bem , são todos do mesmo ninho . Claro que tu terias que vir em socorro da princesinha Weasley . - Como sempre , Sirius provocava abertamente Pollux . Eles tinham uma rixa enorme , claramente ódio era o úncio ponto em comum da relação deles.

Senti a raiva de Damon crescer e as suas veias no pescoço aumentarem de grossura com a palpitação do seu coração então deccidi intervir :

— Não adianta , Lux . Idiotas como ele nunca mudarão. Vamos que daqui a pouco a Diretora vai nos mandar para detenção . Quanto a ti Potter, cuidado por onde voas. – Pisquei perigosamente o olho e dirigi-me para a minha mesa enquanto Damon ia a uma outra mesa cumprimentar alguém.

—O que é que se passou ali com o meu irmão? Não conseguimos ouvir nada . Ele está super alterado e enervado desde manhã. - Albus começou logo os seus longos questionamentos mal eu me sentei e o Chapéu Seletor começou a cantar:

 _"_ _Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente_

 _Mas não me julguem pela aparência_

 _Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar_

 _Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui._

 _Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,_

 _Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso_

 _Porque eu sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts_

 _E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu._

 _Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça_

 _Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,_

 _Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer_

 _Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar._

 _Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória,_

 _Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos._

 _Ousadia, sangue frio e nobreza_

 _Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais;_

Eu escutava atentamente a música do Chapéu Seletor e acho que nunca concordei tanto em apenas num aspeto com algo. Os Grifinórios podiam ter bastante sangue frio principalmente James Sirius Potter para poder ser tão parvo, arrogante e frígido o suficiente para achar que eu ia ficar calada./

 _Quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,_

 _Onde seus moradores são justos e leais_

 _Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor;_

 _Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal,_

 _A casa dos que tem a mente sempre alerta,_

 _Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber_

 _Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais;_

 _Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa_

 _E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,_

 _Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios_

 _Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram."_

Lucas e Dom estalaram os dedos para me acordar do meu transe e realmente funcionou. Foi também nesse despertar que eu decidi que James Sirius Potter seria a Vítima deste ano.

— O tão prepotente e galã James Sirius Potter será a Vítima que ninguém nunca mais vai esquecer. – Os Silver Pride , grupo criado por Rose e rivais dos Marotos , entreolharam-se e um arrepio subiu pela coluna de todos exceto de Rose Eleanora, afinal, ela estava mais entretida nos seus pensamentos vingativos enquanto encarava profundamente o seu tão amado primo.

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Talvez nunca me arrependi de algo como me arrependi naquele fatídico dia. Enfim, eu era uma Weasley e nunca desistia dos meus objetivos até mesmo aqueles que eram contra os meus valores morais. Aquele dia mudou a nossa vida de uma maneira inacreditável.

Comecei o dia cheio de planos, esperança e acabei-o com uma tremenda dor de cabeça.


End file.
